Titan
Titan (タイタン) is a moon and a character that appears in the series Solar Emissary. They are a moon and first child of Saturn, playing the cello in the "Saturn family ensemble", though their real musical passion is the guitar and rock music. They are the most popular moon out of their family as well. Appearance Titan wears a rusty orange button-up with the collar popped and lighter orange stripes running down, a brown unbuttoned blazer with silver buttons at the end of the sleeves and a buckle-like pin around the lapels, and dark brown pants and shoes. They're shown to be wearing shoes with high heels, a dark orange-red underneath. They also wear a small silver necklace, sharing the appearance of the planet Saturn. Their skin is pale - white in certain lights - and their eyes are brown. They have a small beauty mark underneath their right eye as well. Their hair is blonde and flips up, having a single strand poking out in the front of their face. The ring around their head is yellow-orange and is a trait within the Saturn family. Personality Not much is known about Titan, other than they are an airhead with a large ego to boot. They're a bully, often pestering and teasing their younger siblings, and describes themselves as "quite the charmer". Though, that seems to be just what they personally think. It can be assumed their popularity is going to their head, causing the large ego. Background Not very much is known about Titan's background, other than that they are the oldest child of Saturn and the most popular moon of their family. Titan can play the cello, but seems to be able to play the guitar as well. Relationships Titan is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Saturn Saturn is Titan's parental figure and planet, though nothing else is known about their relationship. Tethys Both Titan and Tethys see each other as rivals. Their rivalry is said to be "unbalanced". Tethys is often bullied and teased by their older brother. Rhea Titan's younger sibling. Not much is known about their relationship, but Titan seems to be a little scared of them. Basics Titan is a personification of the natural satellite Titan. Titan, also known as Saturn VI, is the largest moon of Saturn and the second-largest natural satellite in the Solar System, being discovered by Christiaan Huygens in March 25, 1655. It was the first known moon discovered to revolve around Saturn. It is the only moon known to have a dense atmosphere, and the only object in space, other than Earth, where clear evidence of stable bodies of surface liquid have been found. Titan is primarily composed of ice and rocky material - The atmosphere largely being nitrogen. The climate—including wind and rain—creates surface features similar to those of Earth, such as dunes, rivers, lakes, seas (probably of liquid methane and ethane), and deltas, and is dominated by seasonal weather patterns as on Earth. Titan is named after the Titans of Greek mythology. The Titans were a race of powerful deities, descendants of Gaia and Uranus, that ruled during the legendary Golden Age. This is one of the few moons of Saturn not named after a specific deity or mythological figure. Trivia * Titan's favorite music genre is rock. * Titan's hobby is playing the cello. * They are stated to often steal Tethys's glasses. Gallery rocking out.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/titan.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/143370 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Solar Emissary Category:Moons